


Various Pokemon X Reader

by Sephi902



Series: Pokemon Stuff [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Creature Fic, F/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokephilia, creature sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephi902/pseuds/Sephi902
Summary: A bunch of different Pokemon sexing up the reader.





	1. Male Blaziken X Reader

Blaziken is such a powerful Pokemon and one of my personal favorites. I like to reward him when he is successful in battle. My rewards certain other trainers would find a little unsavory but they benefit both me and my beloved Pokemon. After all, people complain when you treat them like pets, don't they? So I treat him like a person. Today was another one of those lazy days, and a day when I would praise Blaziken.

We had returned home on the wings of Latias and relaxed in my bedroom. He likes watching TV with me when we aren't planning to go anywhere. I yawned and stretched, humming as I pet his soft feathers.

"Mmm.... Blazi. Are you ready for your treat?" I asked playfully. Blaziken looked up at me expectantly and nodded quickly, turning towards me. I smiled and looked him over, his strong chest was probably my favorite part of him. That is... aside from the obvious other choice. I giggled at the thought and let Blaziken sit on the bed, kneeling before him.

"Ready, baby?" I asked softly. Blaziken nodded and rested a hand on the bedframe. I prodded him lightly to expose his hidden member and smirked when only the head poked out from his mess of feathers. I leaned down and licked it gingerly, hearing him choke back a small gasp. I chuckled quietly and kept at it until enough of his thick piece showed to allow me something to grip. He laid his other claw on my head and grunted softly for my attention. I looked up at him.

"What is it, Blazi?" I purred, rubbing him lightly. He gave me a cocky smile that was slightly unnerving. I furrowed my brow and slowed my strokes. He picked me up and pushed me into the bed before I could really process it. I stared at him and blushed. "O-oh my..." He pinned my arms above my head and nipped at my neck. I mewed involuntarily and tried to catch myself. Blaziken heard my little noise and promptly removed everything on me with a quick scratch. He looked over my exposed flesh and groaned softly, loving the fresh appearance of my young body. (Don't worry, I'm 23. Not, like, 13.) I looked down at his prominent member and smiled, nodding to him.

"Don't hold back, Blazi. I want all you can give me." I purred. Blaziken gripped my hips and thrust in sharply, reaching my wall with ease. I gasped and grabbed his shoulders roughly. Blaziken grunted and groaned softly, rocking into me at a slow pace, getting used to the feel. I wrapped my legs around his waist and muttered, "Please... Harder." He was more than happy to oblige with this request. He pulled out and slammed back in, pulling me into it at the same time. His strange Xeno-cock pulsed in my tight pussy, making me water for him even more. I couldn't help it. I want his primal love, all the wild roughness he can give me. I begged for it, biting at his shoulder to prompt him to be rougher.

He removed himself and flipped me onto my stomach, proceeding to bruise my hips with his iron grip. The sound of his body hitting my wet chasm was music to my ears. I panted and cried out in complete pleasure. It hurt, but it was exactly what I wanted and then some. It was the better parts of many of my fantasies.

"Ahhh... Baby. Blazi yes! I love it. M-more...!" I squeaked. Blaziken panted and whined in my ear, telling me this was all he could do without injuring me. I nodded and apologized. "J-just finish me off then... L-Let me come...!" I panted loudly. He nodded and slammed me, getting in deep before spilling buckets of warm juice into me, leaking out of me. I cried out, tightening on him and buckling, burying my face in the pillow.

Blaziken pulled out and collapsed beside me, pulling me onto his soft, taut chest. I blushed faintly and smiled.

"Blazi... I love you." I muttered. He nuzzled my cheek in attempt at a kiss and cooed quietly. I assumed he meant "I love you too." I sighed, letting the rest of my climax fall away and relaxing on my amazing Blaziken. He was fast asleep already. Hehehe, he's such a lightweight. I'm going to have to build his endurance if I want some more of this sticky love. Goodnight, Blazi. I love you, baby.


	2. Male Mewtwo X Reader

Of all the legendary Pokemon, there was something about Mewtwo that always attracted me. It was a tall, powerful creature that I had always hoped would be mine, but I was never sure if I wanted it as a Pokemon or as a companion. I could only hope...

I yawned and looked over to mount Silver. It towered in the distance, kinda begging me to go and explore with my little Wigglytuff. I jumped out of bed and ran out the door, slipping a sweater over my head with all haste I could muster. Hurrying to Mount Silver to reach it before dark. Wigglytuff followed me as best as she could, hopping around to avoid the ghosts of the mountains.

It wasn't hard to accomplish. I looked up at the vast horizon in awe. "Is this what was drawing me here...?" I thought to myself with my mouth agape. I pet my Wigglytuff's ears sweetly and looked around. Something bobbed among the clouds not far off. I squinted, my surprise growing as I realized the body shape, the thick whip-like tail, the stocky, tall frame.

"That's... a Mewtwo!" I exclaimed. He tackled me to the ground and growled dangerously.

"What are you doing here? This is a sanctuary, no humans allowed!" He roared at me, his eyes glowing blue. I gasped and stepped back bowing low to the powerful creature.

"P-Please! I was only looking over the land, I meant no harm!" I begged, keeping my head down. The Pokemon stopped and looked me over, mumbling softly to himself. He landed on the grass and stepped up to me, his tail whipping in my vision. My Wigglytuff tried to block me but the legendary merely glanced at it.

"Send your Pokemon away." He ordered. I raised my head slightly.

"W-what?"

"Send it away, now." He barked, his eyes flaring. I yelped and panicked, returning my Wigglytuff to its Poke ball. Mewtwo appeared pleased. He nodded his head and circled me, studying me carefully. I stayed still out of fear until I realized...

I was extremely aroused...

This legendary scrutinizing me, putting me under his control... I wanted so badly to beg for his member.

"What is your offering to stay here?" He asked in annoyance. I barely let myself think before I spat out the first thing that came to mind. 

"I could offer my body to you." I said foolishly. The Mewtwo smirked and placed his 3 fingered hand on my presented ass. I blushed horribly and stared in shock. Is he really considering this?

"If you insist." He muttered behind a chuckle. I bounced slightly in excitement, my booty giving a satisfying jiggle. He watched with a faint smile and removed my hiking jeans. I spread my legs a little farther and awaited a reaction from him. He stroked my cheek lightly and lined himself up to my opening. I was a little disappointed that I didn't get to see his piece on it's own, but the second it tore into my fresh chasm I cried out in intense pleasure. A small groan escaped his clenched teeth. "Nngh... The tightest offering I've had yet...~"

"M-my gods....~" I mumbled, barely able to think. He pulled back and slammed his piece into my very depths. The pleasure that erupted made my arms buckle, lifting my ass into an easier pound zone. I could hear my wetness as he smacked my bare skin with his.

He pounded harder, pushing his limits. I gripped the grass by its roots and pulled it out by the handful. He pulled out suddenly, leaving me feeling empty. I whined softly.

"H-hey...?"

"I shouldn't release in you. I'm a mixture of all genes, something unknown could happen." He warned. I forced myself to my feet and pulled my pants on.

"Oh... Well... alright then." I lowered my head and stepped aside, quiet. Mewtwo lifted my chin and kissed me sweetly. I couldn't comprehend it at first. Once he pulled away, he chuckled and caressed my cheek.

"You should come again~ I'll be waiting."

"Really~?"

"Mhm. Just... try to keep this between us."


	3. Male Lucario X Reader

Pokemon kickboxing was created only recently in Rosethorne City. The fighting type trainers, which the town was pretty much overrun with, took to this arena swiftly. They trained up - their Pokemon, mixed types, pure fighters and even themselves - for the events weeks after the arena was built.

You didn't have much reason to visit the arena. You didn't have a fighting type, you didn't have enough for the entry fee, you didn't really care. Although, once you heard of a Lucario joining the ranks, you just had to see the fight. You couldn't deny it, there was something about Lucario that made you so very interested. There were a large ring and many seats ascending from around it. You took a seat around the middle of the ascension with a good view of the ring. The Pokemon were released onto the ring. 

The Lucario caught your eye.

He was built and focused, his paws bandaged to keep from breaking the skin too easily. The opponent was a Hitmonlee, the reigning champion currently. You gasped softly at the reveal of Lucario. You were on the edge of your seat. The Lucario was decently tall for his species, built like any other human except, of course, the fur and bent legs. He had defined abs and strong legs. His body was made for endurance. MADE FOR IT. You let your mind wander to every depth you could imagine, biting your lip and crossing your leg over.

"I need that Pokemon..." You muttered longingly to yourself.

The bell rang, the Pokemon circled the ring and studied each other carefully. The Hitmonlee made the first move as it usually did. It was a cocky and agile Pokemon. This round, his move didn't work. Lucario knew what he was looking for, taking Hitmonlee's leg and using his weight against him.

The fight was quick, barely lasting a minute before the Lucario was declared the winner. Lucario took his belt and hopped off stage, returning to his owner. You stood quickly and followed them, quiet. 

"Great job, Lucario! How about we head to the hotel, hm?" The trainer crowed. Lucario nodded and folded his arms, slightly rubbing the bruises on his arms.

"Excuse me?" You quietly mewed. The trainer looked over and smiled.

"Oh, hey! Want an autograph?" He asked. You thought a moment and nodded. 

"Yeah. You have an amazing Pokemon." you smiled. He nodded and laughed, letting his Lucario on the head.

"He's a great fighter! Good ol' Luke never holds back." He said, scratching his ears. You purred quietly.

"Never...?"

"Nope!" he laughed, letting Lucario press his palm into the paper as his autograph. You smirked at the pokemon and shuffled slightly.

"That's good to hear..~" you giggled as you looked at the pokemon. He looked at you and smiled faintly. It wasn't explicit, but you were both thinking the same thing. You took your autograph and went home, waiting for the night to fall so you could head back to the path.

Lucario glanced around until he saw you, waving and folding his arms. You bounced slightly in excitement, rocking the goods you were willing to show off.

"Hey, Luke. I'm glad you decided to come out here~" You giggled, standing at eye level with him. He waisted no time with idle flirtation. He wrapped his arms around you and growled possessively.

"Oh~ very dominant~ I really like that." You smirked, leading him to your home. He picked you up the second you shut the door, nipping at your chest and wagging his tail.

He laid you on your bed and pulled your clothes off with his teeth. He growled deeply all the while, making sure you stayed down. You obeyed, though the consequences were tantalizing.

Luke pulled your bra off and licked up your chest, teasing the skin with his warm breath. You mewed quietly and gripped his shoulders.

"I hope you live up to your promise~" you wrapped your arms around him and nipped his ear, kissing his cheek.

"Don't. Hold. Back~" you whispered into his folding ears. He grit his teeth and massaged your chest, bouncing and feeling your mounds. You gasped softly, biting your lip.

Luke nuzzles your chest, kissing and sucking on your breast, nibbling your nipples. You pet his back, groaning softly. Luke liked your noises, but it wasn't enough.

He sat back and looked you over. You bit your finger lightly and wrapped your legs around his waist. He took your hips and bared his teeth, thrusting harshly into you. You cried out, tightening your legs around him.

"Ah~! Luke~" you moaned before he covered your mouth. He growled, kissing you deeply and thrusting at a steady and deep pace. You rocked with him, sweating slightly under the heat he radiated. You watched as his tongue lolled out of his mouth and listened to his faint panting.

He held your hips tightly, pulling you into every heavy push of his pelvis, feeling his thick member slide through you and stretch you wide for him. His knot begging entrance at your chasm but pulling back before it had the chance.

You held him tightly to your chest until he pulled away and lifted your leg over his shoulder, pounding harder into your tender core. You couldn't help but cry in intense pleasure, hitting the bed frame with your fist.

Luke held your leg to his chest, angling his thrusts into your walls. You panted heavily, arching back into the bed and gripping his shoulder tightly.

"L-luke~ ahh... Hurry~ we don't want anyone seeing you." you warned, bringing your hand down his arm and feeling his biceps. He nodded and pushed his knot into you, trapping you two together as he emptied inside you. You tensed and tightened, squeezing every last drop out of him.

"Yes~! Ah.... Nn... You're trainer will be mad won't he...?" you asked quietly. Luke looked down at you and smiled, shaking his head. You two laid there all night waiting for him to deflate. You almost didn't want him to, but once he did he left.

You laid on your own, swirling a finger over your stomach. What an amazing night~


	4. Male Zangoose X Reader

I've had many nights alone with my pokemon on this journey. Many aim to be the best, but I enjoy just spending time training and evolving my companions.

I walked leisurely down the Route path, passing the forests and tall grass, humming softly. The cities fell far behind me.

I got a sick idea. Shaking the thought from my head, I looked at the common pokeball holding my closest companion. Making very little haste, I tossed the ball and released the Zangoose into the open. He growled, prepared for a battle. Upon realizing there was nothing to go against, he turned to me, confused.

"Don't worry, Zhang. There's no opponents." I smiled, reassuring him. He shrugged and relaxed, sniffing around the clearing for interesting scents. A strange one hit his nose, one that was oddly familiar. He followed it to find himself snout first in my behind as I was picking up the mushrooms in the shade. I yelped and jumped, spinning around to see what touched me where they shouldn't. Zhang backed off shyly.

"Did you do that?" I asked. He lowered his head and nodded, sure he was going to be reprimanded for it. I smirked and looked around once more to make sure no one was around. I slowly slid my shorts off and set them aside. Zhang was avoiding my gaze. I chuckled softly.

"Zhang~ Over here." I whistled. He reluctantly looked over at me and gasped. I was turned away from him, presenting my rear to my lovely companion Pokemon. He made an embarrassed squeak, trying to hide himself.

"Don't be afraid, baby~ Come on. You know you want it~" I enticed, wiggling my ass. Zhang hesitated, but stepped up to me, sniffing at my opening, making me wet. I shivered at the feel of his breath on me, lowering my head. "Go ahead... Mount me. I... I wanna know what it feels like." I muttered under breath. He nodded and placed his claws on my back, pressing himself against me. I could feel his excitement growing as he rubbed against me, making me want him so much more. The feel of his wiry, gray pelt on my skin was satisfying.

He pushed his long, spine-covered, bulbed cock into my wanton opening. I cried out as it caught on my inner flesh. He growled in my ear and lodged his teeth into my neck. His possessive posture made me want so much more, but the spines... they tore into me. I started panting, burying my face in my arms.

"My gods, Zhang...! Ahh... Harder...~" I cried out and arched. Zhang bit harder, silencing me. A breathy gasp the only thing to leave my throat. He pounded into me, his balls slapping against my begging pussy, tearing me apart in order to claim me as his own. He dug his claws into my hips and pulled himself in deeper. Squeaks and moans sounded throughout the forest canopy, echoing. I couldn't keep myself quiet. It hurt, it tore, it felt so good.

Zhang finally released my neck and hissed loudly, cum spilling into my deepest. I called the name of my most amazing Pokemon to the heavens, proclaiming that I would now be his. He forced his cock out of me, the spines ripping at me even more. I shuddered and slumped in the grass, panting heavily.

"Zhang... Thank you...~" I murmured. Zhang shook himself off and curled up next to me. He yawned and snoozed immediately. I pursed my lips and huffed. "Good night then..."


	5. Female Delphox X Reader

Another one of your Pokemon was thrown to the dirt by the powerful Torterra your rival owned. You scooped it up quickly and sighed.

This was it, this was the last straw. What was the point in fighting with your Pokemon if they were so weak?

You took them all to the Pokemon Center for the 6th time that week. It was time to fall back on your backup plan... You were going to be a shop owner.

As a shop owner, your Pokemon could be helpers, companions, they wouldn't have to hurt themselves for no reason anymore. You smiled to yourself at the thought and carried your wounded Fennekin swiftly to the center.

Years later, your store was decently successful, your Pokemon helped around the store. Life was so much better without the stress of battle.

Fennekin had evolved into a beautiful Delphox. A figure around the store that enticed you often. You watched her sway from the counter, waving her body down the halls in the most fluid way. She almost embodied fire itself.

You watched her one morning, studying her swaying form as she restocked the shelves. You glanced at the clock, it would be a few hours before the store opened. Plenty of time to...

"Hey Delfi...?" you smirked, waving a finger. She looked over at you and approached, smiling. A soft mew came from her in answer.

"Could you... Help me back here~?" you chuckled. She nodded and hopped over the counter. You leaned on the counter, watching her kneel before you and unbuckle your pants.

A heat rose to your cheeks while she pulled your half erect member out of your jeans and rubbed it until it was stiff. You groaned softly and watched her rub. She was focused, licking the tip slightly and glancing up at you as she did so. Her ears flicked, she looked so cute. 

She suddenly took the entire length into her mouth, pressing her chest out as she bobbed on it swiftly. You gasped and covered your mouth, rolling your head back and panting heavily.

"Fuck Delfi...~" You muttered behind your hand. She made a small giggling noise and kept sucking, bobbing faster, slurping on the piece. You gripped the counter and panted, listening to the delicious noises she made.

Delfi stood and pulled on your collar, forcing a harsh kiss against your lips, her tongue flicking against your teeth. You pulled away from her and smirked.

"Nuh, uh, uh~ You don't get to do that~" You chuckled, pushing her down over the counter. You let your pants fall to the floor, spreading her legs and brushing her fur aside to reveal a small, tight pussy wet with anticipation. You purred, sliding a finger over the opening and watching her shiver.

"Do you like that, Delfi~?" You asked teasingly. She nodded and looked back at you, her face flush. You quickly shoved your cock into her tightness, reveling in the wonderful feeling. She cried out in pain, grabbing the counter. You pet her head, scratching behind her ears.

"How about that~?" You snickered, pulling out and pushing yourself back in. She cried out again, not as loudly this time. You rocked into her, watching how her ass bounced with every thrust. Her ass was a nice size, not exactly thicc, but definitely great. It was your butt, you were allowed to be in that butt, that's what made it a great butt.

Delfi whined at you, pushing against you to prompt you to go faster. You smiled and nodded and went faster, gripping her hips tightly to push as deep as you could. Her moans were loud, but not as loud as you like.

You pulled out and brought her up, pressing her against the wall. She gasped and looked at you, a fearful look in her eyes. You smiled deviously, pounding her into the wall. She rolled her head against the wall, in bliss from your persistent and violent pounding. Her moans just as loud as you loved to hear. You panted, pressing your face into her tits, allowing them to bounce against your face.

Delfi held your shoulders and kissed your head. She loved you, she needed you.

"Delfi..! I can't hold it back..." You panted, kissing up her chest and nipping her neck. She nodded to you, allowing you to do as you wished. You groaned and came into her, dropping her on the floor after you did so. 

She stood and cleaned her pelt, going to the shelves and continuing to restock. You pulled your pants back on and fixed your belt just in time for the first few customers of the day to step inside. You gave them the best customer service that you could muster, while still watching Delfi entice you throughout the day.


	6. Female Eevee X Reader

Eevee were commonplace in daycares. Often times, daycare owners would get their sick kicks off of little, defenseless eevee females. There wasn't a daycare in the region who hadn't abused at least one of these little creatures.

You knew this was true even for you. You couldn't help it. There was something about the little creatures that made you go wild. That's why you had breed one for yourself. A little eevee you had given an everstone to, to keep it from evolving. As much as the evolutions were beautiful, you didn't want that. You wanted the fuzzy little brown Pokemon.

You let it sleep in your bed most every night, it had it's own toys and treats, you treated her like a princess. That was, until she matured. Once she reached level 20, your demeanor changed. The little eevee noticed this, but she never expected what would happen next.

"Eve! Come here, sweety!" You called from the other room. Eve obediently bounded over and leaped into the bed, assuming you were calling her to sleep. You closed the door and stepped over to the bedside. She looked up at you and tilted her head, sitting on her hind legs. "Eve, I think it's about time I showed you what it means to be mature." You purred in a deep tone. She tilted her head and yipped happily at you. You set her facing away from you, removing your pants without hesitation. Eve looked over her shoulder and whined softly. You chuckled and pet her.

"Don't worry, Eve. You'll like this~" You said as you took her with one hand and thrust into her little sheath. She cried, flailing her little legs a moment before being paralyzed by the flood of feeling. You groaned and smirked, using her like a fleshlight. Her ears fell back, her chest heaving with pants of pleasure, her tongue hanging out and weak mews leaving her throat.

One heavy thrust made her scream and come, her pussy tightening around your large cock. It felt so good, so you kept pace until she did it again, and again. You felt yourself getting close. you pulled her off your cock and laid in the bed, setting her between your legs. She looked up at you with a questioning gaze.

"Lick it. Make me come~" You told her. She nodded quickly and wrapped her paws around your piece, sucking on it and nipping lightly at the shaft. You groaned, petting her as she continued, wishing her such wonderful praise. She did as she was told with the intentions only to make you happy. She licked and sucked, bobbing her head on the piece with gagging noises, trying to take it all down her throat. You held her head down, coming down her throat with a pleased sigh.

"Yeah, baby...~ That's it...~ Good girl." You pet her, letting her pull off and wipe the come off her lips. She climbed up beside you and curled up to sleep. You smiled faintly, petting her ears and chuckling.

"Till next time, Eve~ You're getting it all in your little pussy next time~"


	7. Blaine's Magmar (male) X Reader

It was a long journey to this point. I had been training months to reach this point and take on the gym leader myself. I stepped up to the doors and nodded to myself, placing a hand over my pokeballs for confidence. I noticed the inside of the gym was very dark and grew confused, opening the door and looking around. The trainers were gone, the questionnaire machines were disabled. I closed the door behind me.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I called. There were noises in the back of the gym. I smirked and ran back there, preparing a pokeball for the gym leader match. I only found a few of Blaine's pokemon relaxing in the back with no worries. I laughed softly and put the pokeball back.

"Oh, hey there, ya little guys." I snickered. A Magmar looked up and blush spread over his lemon bill. I pet all the little creatures until I rounded to the Magmar. He had been staring at me the entire time I was here. It was kinda cute.

"Come here, little guy. You're so cute!" I laughed as I took his hand and lead him closer to me, sitting him in my lap. His bill grew very red as he looked up at me and made a small cry in curiosity. I pet his almost feathery head and hummed sweetly. The other pokemon seemed to talk amongst each other and disperse, leaving me and the magmar by ourselves. I wondered why they decided to leave and assumed that they just got bored sitting there and left. I kept petting the magmar, smiling.

"You're so cute, Magmar! I wish I could just keep you!" I squeaked. The magmar grew a little restless as he started to squirm in my lap. I let him go and watched as he wandered away. I sighed.

"Well... alright then. Bye, Magmar." I muttered. I stood and stretched, going for the exit. I yelped as my foot hit a cord for one of the machines and caused me to topple over, landing on my face.

"Ow! Geez!" I cried, rubbing my head. My legs hurt too much to really get up so I just laid there and tried to rub the pain out of my head. I felt something touch me from behind and turned around to see the Magmar.

"Magmar? Are you here to help?" I asked. He glanced up at me, the blush filling his bill again. I wondered if he were sick or something. Then something pinched my ass.

"Hey! What was that!?" I hissed. Magmar gave a nervous noise as he blew a small fire and burned a hole in the bottom of my pants. I flipped onto my back and covered the hole.

"What do you think you're doing!?" I screeched, not exactly very happy. Magmar placed his hands on my shoulders and climbed into my lap again, pressing his bill to my face. I paused and stared at him. -Is he trying to kiss me?- I thought to myself. He pulled away slightly and cupped one of my cheeks. I was sorta confused.

"What is...?" I tried to ask, but my voice caught in my throat as something touched my exposed pussy. I gasped, covering my mouth. He had his hand down by my mound, exploring my entrance.

"M-magmar, stop..." I whined softly. He pressed his bill to my cheek and rubbed against my clit. A shiver resounded through my body. I didn't want to admit, but I really liked it. I let him continue, assuming Blaine wouldn't be back for a very long time. I laid back on the ground and panted softly, a slight moan escaping my lips. Magmar gripped my hips and positioned himself, his piece against my opening. I hesitantly wrapped my legs around him and nodded. He took this signal and grinned, thrusting sharply into me. I bit my finger in an effort to stay quiet. He groaned and laid himself over me, rolling his hips harshly. His animalistic instinct took over quickly as he was only trying to get in as deep as he could. I closed my eyes tightly, his thick, near corkscrew piece drilled into me hard and fast. Magmar's hot breath on my face was making me sweat. I wrapped my arms around him and tightened my legs' grip. I nipped at his bill, trying to get him to nip back. He pulled at my shirt and tore it off, biting my chest and teasing my breast. I panted louder, allowing my moans to fill the halls of the gym without a care of Blaine returning.

I pressed my chest to the fire creature's feathery body.

"Y-yes Magmar~ Please, I love it~" I gasped, rocking with him. The magmar pushed himself faster, the head of his cock piercing the very edge of my cervix. I cried in pleasure, begging for him to finish me off. The pokemon took a few, last, hard thrusts and emptied his cum into me. I shuddered and covered my face, shaking underneath him.

Suddenly, the lights came on in the gym, the machines gearing to life. I flinched and sat up, covering myself. A man strode into the back room carelessly and spotted me, half naked and underneath his magmar. He glared at me, a bored expression plastering him.

"Get the hell out of my gym."


	8. Male Arceus X Reader

In the mountain ranges above the Sinnoh region lies a village in complete dedication to the god of Pokemon. This village offers the god a young female every hundred years on assumption that these girls must be replaced after their mortal lifespans. It was another year to offer a female. They must pick the most beautiful of their females.

Of these females was a young girl by the name of _____. She was just matured and the perfect, purest specimen for the god to claim. The villagers took her from her family one late evening, a bag over her head, her hands tied together. She was kicking and screaming, she didn't want to be taken from her family. The priestess laughed and pat her head.

"Don't cry, my child~! To be offered to the great Pokemon is an honor of the highest caliber!" She claimed. The offering whined and quieted herself. They tied the offering down in a kneeling position, keeping her legs open for the beast's descent. They backed up and hid in their houses, the priestess blew a horn to call the great beast. Silence filled the clearing. 

She whined, waiting for the great beast.

Winds picked up as a large white beast with a golden hoop around its torso. The beast stood tall over her and leaned down, sniffing her hair and studying her. A humming voice echoed from its chest.

"This one smells nice... Perhaps it would suffice." He murmured, thinking to himself. The girl tried to look over at the creature. He caught her gaze and lowered himself to his knees, looking into her eyes.

"Hello there." He hummed. She flinched and closed her eyes.

"I... I hope I am not offending you, great one." She apologized. The creature laughed softly, gently nudging her face.

"Not at all. You're going to be my female after all. We should be acquainted. If I may be so rude, though... I have quite the heat." He informed her, standing and placing himself behind her to her revealed opening. She gasped and grit her teeth. She wasn't sure she wanted this, in fact, she was very sure she didn't want it. She had never broken herself by a male before. This would hurt, very much.

Arceus forced himself into her. She screamed in pain at the sudden loss of her purity. Arceus lowered his head to her ear and whispered in his humming voice. 

"I'm sorry, my young human... I don't mean to hurt you." He informed her, slightly pulling back only to force himself further into her. She groaned through her teeth, whining as he thrust into her. He offered apologies and gentle licks of his rough tongue. She leaned into his licks and soft murmurs, honestly enjoying this odd gentle nature of the large creature.

Speaking of large.

The creature stretched her inner walls with little effort. She groaned and lowered her head, panting. It was starting to feel really good. She felt flush, her face was getting so warm. She panted and moaned, enjoying the odd feeling of his thickness moving through her. She gasped as the head of his amazingly long piece hit her very edges.

She rocked with his heavy humps, moaning and arching against his chest.

"My human darling...~ You're going to be mine..." He panted as he moved faster, pouring gallons and gallons of his strange, wonderful goop into her body. She shuddered and gasped. "Forever~" He finally finished. She nodded slowly.

"I will be yours my god...~" She mewed in return.

He retrieved her from her bindings and allowed her onto his back, making his way back to the ruins in which he lived.


	9. Mover Machamp X Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a picture for this if you want to see it. Try here  
> https://areyoyanimations.tumblr.com/image/162352124165
> 
> If that doesn't work, try this one  
> http://alterumdaycare.smackjeeves.com/comics/2457814/machamp-pleasuring/  
> (Not as good quality)

Moving into a new town was an annoying process. So many boxes and so many miles on a boring road, it almost drove you mad. When you finally saw your new house you were very excited.

Finally, you could sleep in an actual bed!

The Pokemon grabbed the boxes from the back of the truck and started moving everything in for you. You watched them go, waiting for the boxes that held your bedroom furniture.

Once a Machamp took the box from the back, you just sorta followed him around. You really wanted to sleep right now.

You studied the Pokemon as you followed it. You assumed it was your mind playing a trick on you, but you were kinda attracted to the big, muscley, four armed creature. His muscles flexed as he helped you put together your new home, replacing furniture, lifting objects. He was... so intriguing. 

But, sadly, they had to leave with their trainers. You watched them go, whining softly.

"Don't leave..." You whined to yourself. Maybe, you should go catch yourself a Machamp...?

You thought a moment and ran off and found someone willing to trade you a Machoke. Perfect. It evolved when it came to you, you couldn't wait to take it home.

You walked carefully home, trying to hide your intentions with the Pokemon. You closed the door behind you and released your new Pokemon. He looked around before finding you, happy to find his new trainer. He was a short Pokemon, it kinda made you laugh.

"Hello there, Machamp! I'm your new trainer~ So... do you know what mating is?" You asked giddily. Machamp blinked and nodded, a sort of amused smile spreading its lips. You bounced slightly and tilted your head, it did the same in response.

"Sooo.... Would you do it with me?" You purred. Machamp straightened, a little confused by your question.

"I'm serious!" You crowed. Machamp looked around your small, cozy home, studying the different specifications of the room. He seemed to be looking for his answer, which worried you a little.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I was just asking." You clarified. Machamp picked you up and carried you upstairs to the bedroom. You squealed and hung onto his arm, excited. 

He tossed you onto your bed and climbed in with you, wrapping his many arms carefully around your body. You smiled at him and placed a chaste kiss on his head.

Machamp nuzzled your neck and placed sweet kisses on your skin. He held himself easily over you, using his lower arms to strip you underneath him. You placed your hands against his chest and smirked. He had a wide torso, stretched for the sets of large muscles he made good use of. He trailed his eyes along your body, caressing your curves and kissing along your collarbone. 

You nipped at his head crests and watched him study your every inch. He was surprisingly curious, it made you laugh a little.

"Having fun there, Champ?" You snickered. He glanced up at you and smiled, nuzzling the soft mounds of your chest. You pet his head, he was surprisingly adorable. There was this sense of comfort you don't normally get on your own. You really enjoyed the feeling.

It got much better when Machamp finally decided to strip himself as well. He pulled his covering off, revealing two long and thick piece made to breed efficiently. Your eyes widened slightly at that sight, your legs crossing unintentionally. 

"Oh my god, Machamp...~ Look at the size of those things...~" You purred. Machamp sat back slightly, allowing you to reach down and grab one of his half stiff pieces. He groaned quietly, sitting back and propping himself on his lower elbows and upper palms.

You rubbed him, watching him get harder and harder, in both his members. He closed his eyes blissfully, rocking slightly as you rubbed him, letting a low rumble from deep within his chest. You smirked and pulled yourself over him, pressing your wet core against his upper member, grinding him.

Machamp wrapped an arm easily around your waist and nipped at your face, a darker blue hue covering his cheeks. You giggled and kissed over his cheeks.

"You're so cute~" You smiled, petting his head crests. He blushed harder and pouted, pushing you down into the bed. You squeaked and laughed, watching him as he grabbed your waist and kissed your neck. He was preparing you for the full girth of his manhood. 

He pressed his upper piece into you, you cried out and clawed at his back. It filled you easily, leaving little space for the second one, which he decided to press in anyway. You screamed as he forced it into your tight, tender chasm, stretching you uncomfortably. He heard your pain and paused, letting you get used to the size. 

You panted and groaned, eyes tearing up. He wiped your eyes and pulled out, trying to make you feel better. You placed your palm against his cheek and whined softly.

"Maybe you should leave the other one out..." You suggested. Machamp nodded and kissed you all over in apology. 

After a few moments, he let his upper piece into you by itself. It didn't stretch as much this time, but it definitely felt much better. You moaned sweetly, looking into his eyes. You could see his intensity, it was beautiful. He thrust himself rough into you, hitting all the right edges. Machamp's thrusts made the bed creak audibly, almost to the point you feared it may break.

You felt something poke at your backside as he thrust, you flinched every time it did. You looked under him and found that his lower piece was threatening your bum. You blushed lightly, tapping his shoulder.

"Ah, Machamp?" You hummed. He slowed and looked at you, muttering softly that he heard you. "You want you 2nd cock inside me?" You asked, smiling. He nodded quickly, angling it into your pussy. You yelped and moved away from it, laughing.

"No! No, no, not there~" You positioned it so it poked into your bum, "Here~" 

Machamp paused a moment before smirking, sliding it in there with some difficulty. You groaned and arched a bit, this new feeling taking you by surprise. You didn't think anal would feel so good. He thrust harder into you, his pieces thicker in his excitement.

He massaged your breast with his lower hands, using the upper ones to brace himself on the wall above you. His face twisted in pure bliss, tongue hanging out as he panted.

He rammed you, rocking the bed until it slammed the wall, causing a crack up the wooden barrier. You cried in pleasure, both holes filled with the greatest thick members you could ever claim. They scraped your walls, they wrecked your reaches. You scratched up his back and arms, even drawing blood in some instances. 

Machamp thickened to bursting in a few short minutes. He was new to mating, that was apparent, but he made you feel wonderful. He paid attention to every inch of you, he licked up your neck and kissed you as he pounded you one last time, coming hard at your very edge.

You tightened, twitching as the wave of melted heat crashed over you. You panted, in sync with his heavy breaths. His eyes locked with yours, passion sparkling in their depths. You caressed his face, watching him lean into it with his eyes closed.

"Damn, Machamp...~" You purred softly, kissing his head. "I love you..."


	10. Male Zoroark X Reader

Rumors had been running around of a Pokemon that could change shape and vanish like an illusion. The creature was said to resemble the legend of the werewolf, bipedal, nocturnal, and bloodthirsty.

There was only one problem, the only people who saw the creature were women.

Every month a woman would cry about losing the greatest lover they had ever laid with. And every month an investigation commenced finding who or what would do such a thing with no such luck.

You were on the search teams every month, curious to see the creature yourself. You weren't mature enough yet and you were sure the creature only aimed for the more beautiful women. You didn't count yourself in that category, so you thought to search for it was your best chance to see it in person. 

The rumors became too tantalizing to ignore. You stayed up every night waiting to find the Pokemon. Some nights, you were lucky enough to hear it howl over a woman's orgasmic roar. Its sound was ghostly, erupting a shiver down to your core.

This night you just couldn't bring yourself to sleep. 

You heard a howl in the distance and shivered, a feeling teasing your core. You longed for it deeply, breath getting heavier when the creature howled again. A shaky sigh escaped you, failing to calm your fluttering heart. Your fingers trailed down your body, slipping under your covers, under your clothes, against the tender lips of your womanhood.

You gasped softly, gently teasing your heat, smiling faintly at the wet coating your fingers. You moaned quietly, biting your lip. You imagined a tall, wolf-like Pokemon towering over you and using you, giving you the greatest pleasure you would feel in your life if the other women's interpretations were to be believed.

There was a sudden tap at the window.

You shrieked and sat up swiftly, looking at the window into nothing but night. You grew confused.

"Hello?" You shyly muttered.

Something hit the window again, it looked like a crimson claw. You hummed and went to the window opening it.

"Hello? Are you the Pokemon everyone talks about?" You asked the night in a small voice. A hand took your chin and made you look to the right to find a black and red Pokemon clinging to the wall, smirking devilishly at you. You blushed and allowed him inside, looking up to meet his eyes.

He bowed, took your hands, pulled you to him and pressed your body to his, allowing you to feel the ripple of his slender muscles. He gave a beautiful growl, his eyes boring intensely into yours.

You felt... amazing. His intensity alone made you want to give him your everything if he would take it. The Pokemon's mane flowed in the wind of the open window and made him look even more majestic.

He picked you up with his powerful arms and placed you in your bed, pulling your legs around his waist and ripping your shirt off. You squeaked in fear, covering your chest, a bright blush covering your face. He smirked and pulled your wrists away, licking your cheek to give you some confidence. 

You let him pin your wrists above your head. He sat back and kept them down with one hand, using the other to rip your panties to shreds. He allowed you to watch him make himself stiff.

He rubbed his thick, red member, smiling at you as you watched him. You had never seen a penis in real life, the sight of his was like finding a great treasure, you were so excited to feel it. It swelled slowly to a thicker, more enticing length, his knot beginning to

His ears laid flat, he gripped your hips roughly and pressed the head of his cock to your tight, virgin opening. You whined softly, closing your eyes tight. He licked your face and slowly pushed in, breaking your purity. You yelped and grabbed at his fur, breathing heavily.

"A-ah! Ow, it hurts..!" You complained. Zoroark shoved his tongue in your mouth and kissed you, trying to help you to forget the pain. He was surprisingly comforting, helping you to enjoy it as much as he will.

You calmed yourself and nodded to him.

"A-alright... I'm ready..." You muttered. He nipped along your shoulders and pulled out of you slightly, ramming back in with no hesitation. His piece hit your cervix with ease, evoking a cry from your throat with every powerful thrust. His knot threatened entrance as well, but he kept it from filling you, he wasn't ready for that just yet.

Zoroark panted ferally over you, slamming your pelvis with no mercy. You moaned loud, losing your breath as he pounded the breath out of you. Your bodies pressed tighter together. Your eyes met and prompted him to kiss you passionately, his tongue forcing its way into your mouth and exploring.

His length filled you, stretching your fresh chasm, bruising your cervix. You begged him to make you come, you begged him to come too. You just wanted to feel this way forever.

Zoroark sucked on your tits, using his sharp claws to pinch your other nipple, lavishing in your howls of pleasure. His piece thickened more, he reached his limit. He pushed his knot into you and pierced your farthest wall, spilling every ounce of his come into your wanting womb. You cried in pleasure, your call overpowered by his great howl.

His knot trapped him inside you. He paused and panted, trying to pull out, whining when nothing happened. You giggled softly and pet his mane.

"I think I'm too tight to let you out." You mused. He whined and tugged harder, yelping in pain and pressing to you.

"Careful, baby! You're going to hurt yourself." You warned him, letting him lay his muzzle against your soft breast. You assumed his biggest worry was being caught this time, he was always gone before the search party followed his pleased howl. You just kept petting him. If they found you under him, you'd be killed just for mating with a Pokemon.

No one actually knew he was a Pokemon after all, they assumed it was just the dark playing tricks on the women before. 

You shook your head and sighed softly.

"We can do this together... If you'll have me." You hummed. Zoroark looked up at you and licked your cheek. It seemed he would have you.

"____!? Open this door!" Your father called. You kissed Zoroark's muzzle.

"We're in this together."


	11. Male Ursaring x Reader

Camping in a Pokemon world is a little more dangerous than it would be in a normal world. Especially considering Pokemon can burn you, freeze you, electrocute you, and crush you without warning. Despite all of that, camping was popular in the forests by your hometown. 

You always went out on the weekends just to relax and be alone. On a few instances, you would find yourself not alone. You noticed that sometimes an Ursaring would hang out around your campsite. You were fearful the first few times, but he made no attempt to harm you, so you let him be.

This week was like any other, you set up your tent and started a small campfire. You sat by it, listening to the bushes rustle as the Pokemon that always visited came into the clearing. It sat by the fire with you, staring at you a while. 

You offered a small smile to the creature and relaxed happily.

The Ursaring quietly watched you, quiet. You ignored it for the majority of the night, but as you started to feel a little down, you crawled into your tent. The sounds of the night lulled you to sleep.

You woke up the next morning in a warm embrace. You smiled faintly, burying your face in whatever was wrapped around you. You paused a moment and looked up at the being. The Ursaring from the night before had crawled into your tent and wrapped around you. You pulled away slightly.

"Ah... When did you get in here?" You asked him. Ursaring looked down at you and brushed his large tongue over your head, messing up your hair. You whined and tried to wipe it off.

"Eck! What the heck?" You hissed. Ursaring lifted himself away from you and looked down, studying your body. You wiped the saliva off, cleaning your hand on the grass. "Ew..." Ursaring licked your cheek, bringing his claws up to your shirt collar. You didn't really realize what he was going to do until you heard the fabric tear.

"What are you doing!?" You cried. Ursaring placed his hand over your face, muffling your panicked cry. He tore the clothes off carefully and sniffed at your body, brushing his thick tongue over your core. You shivered, gasping slightly.

Ursaring speared his tongue into your opening, growling softly. You squirmed and covered your mouth, your gasping breaths hitching. 

Ursaring looked up and you and buried his muzzle deeper into your warmth. The lapping sounds of your liquid against his big tongue drove you insane. He pulled your waist closer to him, scraping your sensitive areas with his writhing muscle.

"F-fuck~! Agh~" You cried, gripping the grass. He laid back and pulled you over him, laying on his big, fluffy stomach. You looked down at him, a little nervous.

His piece poked into your behind, making you flinch.

"N-no, don't put it there...!" You whined. His eyes flickered across your body, correcting himself. His large helmet pressed into your chasm, stretching the entrance wide.

You grit your teeth, eyes watering as he pushed himself inside and sighed happily at the tight fit. You gripped his fur, ripping it out. Ursaring watched you sit entirely still on top of him, frowning. He nudged your cheek with his big paw, letting a groan curiously.

You pressed your face into his chest and tried to move, pain taking you, immobilizing you. Ursaring laid you down and held himself over you, huffing slightly. He rocked his hips, sliding in and out of your juices with a bit of ease. You laid under him, the pain melting slowly into pleasure, your mouth hanging open to take deep breaths. You weren't a very noisy girl, you didn't like to announce yourself, especially like this.

Ursaring licked your neck and moved a little faster, shaking the tent as well. You panted heavily, a slight moan escaping your throat. You held onto his mounds of fur, wrapping your legs around him. He nipped lightly at your skin, evoking a choked squeak from your mouth.

He thrust in deeper, taking your leg and pulling it against his hip. You covered your mouth, getting a little louder, turning bright red.

If anyone knew you were mating with a Pokémon it would be the end of you.

You gasped as he pulled out of you and flipped you onto your stomach. You looked over your shoulder at him, curious what he was doing. He took your waist roughly and slammed into you, growling and huffing heavily. You cried out, biting your hand enough to draw blood.

Ursaring brushed his claws into your hair, you liked how that felt at first, until he took a good handful of it and pulled sharply.

"Ow! Hey!" You screamed, trying to push his hand away. He growled warningly at you and pulled harder, you went quiet, frowning and looking away from him. He continued to pound you, you would moan every so often, but if he wanted you to be louder, he pulled. You complied, though you didn't like how much it hurt.

At least he was a decent bang, you thought solemnly.

He went harder into you, you couldn't help but arch slightly, mewing sweetly. Ursaring pulled again, forcing you to let a loud, longing cry. He pressed deep into you, his piece thickening slightly as he neared his wits end.

He pulled out of you and released pints of his wet, white goo all over your backside. You shivered at the weird feeling, looking over at him and frowning. He smirked at you, slapping your ass before he left, satisfied. You wiped what you could off of yourself and watched after him, catching your breath.

You were honestly done with camping from then on.

But you did experiment with other Pokémon in the future.

Let's just say you have some very happy Nidokings.


	12. Male Greninja X Reader

(Last 2 before this book is completed. Enjoy! I actually really liked writing this one.)

Greninja, the ninja Pokemon on a frog-like basis. They trained in your dojo with their trainers, taking the best of all the Masters' training that they can offer. You had a Greninja of your own, but he didn't like to train with the others. He liked to sit with you at the counter and invite people in.

He was a lot more friendly than the ones you usually encountered. He liked to smile, he liked to hug, but most importantly, he liked you. You didn't realize to what extent until it started to get more obvious.

Greninja would always sit with you at the front desk, waving and being a happy Pokémon. When there was no one to welcome, he would get very touchy. You noticed his stares after a while, he looked at you like you had never been looked at before. He seemed so... entranced by you. It got worse, or maybe better, when he would explore your body.

His lengthy tongue traced your curves as you two sat alone, following your torso down to your bend, sneaking into your clothes. You gasped as the slimy appendage squeezed its way into your core, writhing and exploring inside you. You stiffened and gripped the table, trying to keep your mouth shut.

Greninja held your waist, keeping you still. He noticed someone coming in to the dojo, pulling away from you and greeting them. You waved slightly, giving a breathless hello. Greninja snickered and laid a hand on your shoulder.

"Nin~" He snickered. You frowned and glared at him.

"Asshole..." You hissed quietly. He hugged you, his hand cupping your ass. You instinctively arched into his slender body, growling.

"Stop it, ninja." You frowned, embarrassed. He took his hands off of you and left you alone, re-wrapping his tongue around his neck.

He left you alone that night, coming home with you. He didn't sit in his Poke ball often. He was allowed to follow you on foot. You closed the door behind yourself and went to take care of your evening routine. Greninja watched you, sitting on the couch while you did your thing.

"Why did you do that, ninja?" You asked him. He tilted his head and waved a hand, calling you over to him. You sighed and sat next to him. He pulled your arm and held you close to him, nuzzling your head. You let him cuddle you, smiling faintly.

"Nin..." He muttered, caressing your cheek. You looked up at him, staring into his eyes and purring softly.

"You love me, huh...?" You clarified. He nodded and brought you into his lap, cradling you.

"I love you too, baby...~" You smiled, kissing his cheek. Greninja fixed your leg over his hips, making you straddle him. He smirked faintly, unwrapping his tongue to tease it on your skin as he lifted your clothes. You raised your arms over your head, allowing him to undress you.

He tossed your shirt aside and picked you up, carrying you to the bedroom. He laid you carefully in the bed and slipped your pants off your lengthy, pale legs. He spread you open, brushing two fingers over your entrance.

You groaned softly, closing your eyes in bliss. Greninja reeled his tongue back, kissing you sweetly with his unusually soft lips.

He pressed his fingers into you, making you feel lovely while lubing you up for his organ. You squirmed a little, looking up at him with half lidded eyes.

"Greninja... can I see it before you... ya know..~" You giggled. Greninja chuckled and nodded, sitting upright, coaxing his piece from hiding. You watched as a long, fleshy piece came into sight. It was somewhat angled and rigid. It looked so... intriguing. You gripped it slightly, rubbing it a little and crawling closer to him, on your knees.

You rubbed him, smiling seductively. Greninja rolled his head back, panting, moaning. You leaned down and licked his tip, rubbing down his base and tracing up his torso. Greninja placed a hand over yours, brushing his other hand through your hair. You smiled, kissing the tip and sucking on the long, curved shaft.

Greninja thickened, he was already close, very close. You pushed him down onto his back and pressed your breast around his shaft. Greninja groaned deeply.

"N-nin...~" He panted. You rubbed him faster, coaxing him with soft, beautiful coos. Greninja held his face as he came on hers, spraying his white charm over her cheeks and chest. You wiped it off and licked your finger, tracing it along his twitching shaft.

"Hm... I'm gonna try something..." You purred, bringing your wet finger down his base and teasing his bum. He stiffened and gave an adorable squeak, his face turning red. You paused and gauged his reaction, cautiously pressing it into his hole. He groaned and arched, burying his face into one of your pillows. You giggled, thrusting it slightly.

"You like that, ninja~?" You asked, adding another finger. He was straight at attention, begging for another release. You took your hand back and climbed over him, caressing his member with your wet core. He grabbed your ass, kissing you deeply, massaging your thick rump. You lowered yourself onto him, gasping. His piece curved into all of your best points, rubbing areas that made you immediately tighten.

"Oh, ninja~" You moaned, bouncing, your sweet tits pressing against his face. He sucked on your nipples, rolling them on his great big tongue. He bucked up into you, pulling you down to spear you deeper. You cried out, burying you face in his neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around you, panting in your ear, thrusting harder up into you. You moaned loudly, mewing his name, balling her fists around the blankets until your knuckles turned white.

You tightened harshly, coming as he did, filling with his come. You nipped his face, panting, gaze fogged.

"N-ninja...~ Wow...~" You panted. He smiled and pet your hair.

"Nin... Gre ja..." He panted back, petting you softly, lazily. You traced his chest, quiet.

"Yeah..." You kissed him, "I love you..."


	13. Male Arcanine X Reader

(The last part of the book, I'm thankful for everyone who enjoyed this book, I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry it has to end so soon!)

The legendary Pokemon, Arcanine, a large, stripped bane of the world. A canine, feline beast of wondrous proportions. 

This beast, pictured in almost every facet as a powerful, horrifying creature, was the fluffiest joy of my life. My Arcanine was the most loyal Pokemon I had ever raised. He was a giant, fluffy, amazing, big old teddy bear!

He thought he was a lapdog until he was level 57. He would almost break me trying to sit in my lap. He's thankfully moved on from that, but now he's doing something a little weird. When I would cook dinner for us, he would sit behind me and stare at me. That's really no big deal of itself. The deal is, when I reach for something, he stuffs his snout in my behind. 

He hasn't done that before, and it always felt really... weird. 

Recently, he started licking me when he did it. I don't want to sound weird or gross, but... I like it. 

So... I decided to try something out. I got out of my shower that night and walked out to gather my clothes. Arcanine was sitting there, staring. I laid my towel on the ground and kneeled, staring back at Arcanine. 

"... Come here, boy...." I said softly. His ears perked, he followed my order and came up to me, his tail wagging a bit. I pet his face, scratching under his chin where he liked it. I was unsure of myself... I almost pushed him away and locked myself in the bathroom, but I just wanted to know how it felt to...

"Okay, boy... Here, over here." I cooed, trying to lead him behind me. He gave me a look of understanding and went behind me, sniffing at my backside. I shivered as he bellowed quick breaths on my wetness.

I looked back at him as he buried his muzzle in my folds and lapped up the liquid, piercing me with his flat tongue. I gasped, covering my mouth and lowering my head. Arcanine brushed my clit every time he lapped at me. His warm breath was so soothing. I mewed quietly, resting my head on the ground, gripping the towel.

"A-Arcanine...~" I muttered. He licked up and grazed my other hole, teasing it. I reached a shaky hand behind me and pet his head, smiling euphorically.

Arcanine brought his paws on my hips and held me in place. I squirmed a bit until he started humping my inner thigh, trying to find my hole. I bit my lip, guiding him to my ever dampening core.

He tested my opening before thrusting in and placing his muzzle against my back, thrusting fast and deep. I rocked with his moves, his powerful body holding me under him, making me his bitch. He had such an unusually thick piece. He left no room, stretching me to fit him perfectly.

He licked at my back, nipping me lovingly. I moaned sweetly, holding his paws and muttering "Good boy, good boy" over and over again.

Arcanine thrust faster, his member thickening and hitting my deepest reach. I shook my head, looking back at him and panting. My tongue hung out of my mouth. It was just so hot to watch Arcanine go to town on me. His tail tensed, lying flat on his back.

Arcanine's member began to knot me. I paused a moment when I felt it, but smiled fondly after I realized what it was. I pressed my face into the ground, gasping as his knot entered me and plugged me up tight. His cum squirted into my abyss, stuck in the depths by the knot blocking it. Arcanine tried to pull out, getting caught by his biology.

His whimper kinda hurt me, so I took his paws and kept him there.

"No, don't do that..." I hummed, petting him, "you'll hurt yourself." He stayed there as he was told, frowning and sighing. He didn't want to be stuck, but it's better he was stuck with me. That thought seemed to come to him as well, because a smile broke his face and he continued to lick me with tiny kisses.

After about an hour, he was able to pull out, licking himself. I assumed it must've hurt, unless he really liked how I tasted. I giggled and hugged his big fluffy mane, nuzzling his face.

"I love you, bubby~" I giggled. He licked my face and rubbed his face against mine, tail wagging, paw wrapping around you.

I would do this with Arcanine almost every week, his endurance getting better and better with every session. He became more of a lapdog again, I didn't mind that much. I was his now, because he was definitely the alpha.

And I am totally okay with that.


End file.
